harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sherry (GrB)
Sherry is the daughter of the town mayor, Felix. Family *Felix (GB) (Father) Likes & Dislikes Special Herb Salad Loves Item Gifts: Blue Necklace, Pickled Asparagus, Pickled Olive, Pickled Turnip, Pickled Pumpkin, Cauliflower Pickle, Pickled Pickles, Pickled Yam, Pickled Potato, Pickled Onion, Pickled Eggplant, Pickled Carrot, Pickled Y. Pepper, Pickled Pepper, Pickled Spinach, Mixed Pickles, Pickled Radish Cooked Dishes: Salad: Onion Salad, Turnip Salad, Caprese Salad, Pasta Salad, Tomato Salad, Paprika Marinade, Macaroni Salad, Potato Salad, Mixed Salad Appetizer: Fried Tofu, Fried Okara, Okara, Dried Tofu, Dashi Egg, Tofu, Cold Tofu, Boiled Tofu, Yuba Tofu Main Dish: Porridge, Herb Porridge, Rice Porridge Really likes: Item Gifts: Oolong Tea (Can), Blue Necklace, Black Necklace, Sencha Tea (Can), Diamond, Topaz, Herb Perfume, Pink Diamond, Puer Tea (Can), Matcha Tea (Can), Moondrop Flower, Green Tea (Can) Swallowtail, Nymph Butterfly, Purple Emperor, Comma Butterfly, Scarce Large Blue, White Swallowtail, White Morpho, Ringed Butterfly, Velvet Brush-Foot, Helena Morpho, Miyama Swallowtail, Purple Brush-Foot, Pale Yellow Cloud, Small White, Emperor Firefly Cooked Dishes: Soup: Egg Soup, Soy Milk Appetizer: Sandwich, Jelly Bread, Toast, Herb Sandwich, Herb Bread, Butter Roll, Hash Browns, Raisen Bread, Fruit Sandwich, French Toast, Steamed Bread Main Dish: Rice Ball, Fried Rice Ball, Noodles, Marinated Fish, Buckwheat Noodles, Egg Over Rice, Sushi Over Rice, Pasta, Others: Oolong Tea, Sencha Tea, White Bread, Bread, Puer Tea, Matcha Tea, Green Tea Dislikes Item Gifts: Empty Can, Adamantite, Stone, Horse Treat, Branch, Orichalcium, Fodder, Scrap Metal, Small Coin, Ore Rock, Gold Coin, Fish Fossil, Fish Bone, Weed, Silver Coin, Material Stone, Letter in a Bottle, Legendary Treasure, Animal Medicine, Long Boots, Chicken Feed, Bronze Coin, Lumber, Snowball, Pet Food All fish Cooked Dishes: Soup: Asparagus Soup, Vichyssois, Onion Soup, Gazpacho, Pumpkin Soup, Corn Soup, Herb Soup, Bouillabaise, Radish Soup Appetizer: Boiled Potato, French Fries, Potato Pancake, Roasted Corn Hates Item Gifts: Red Wine, Fall Wine, Strawberry Wine, Orange Wine, Chestnut Wine, Four Seasons Wine, Champagne, White Wine, Cherry Wine, Chicha, Tomato Wine, Summer Wine, Pineapple Wine, Honey Wine, Banana Wine, Spring Wine, Beer, Blueberry Wine, Peach Wine, Apple Wine, Rose Wine, Poisonous Mushroom Cooked Dishes: Main Dish: Curry Rice, Ultimate Curry, Milk Curry, Supreme Curry, Rainbow Curry, Seaweed Curry, Vegetable Curry Others: Beer (Glass), Champagne (Glass), Cherry Wine (Gls), Chestnut Wine Gls, Chicha (Glass), Honey Wine (Glass), Orange Wine (Gls), Red Wine (Glass), Fall Wine (Glass), Strawb. Wine (Gls), 4 Seasons Wine Gls, White Wine (Glass), Tomato Wine Glass, Summer Wine (Gls), Pineapple Wine Gls, Banana Wine (Gls), Spring Wine (Glass), Berry Wine (Glass), Peach Wine (Glass), Apple Wine (Glass), Rose Wine (Glass), Failed Dish, Sangria Horror Spicy Curry Where to Find Her Heart Events Black Heart Event Location: Enter Town Screen from Waterfall Screen Time: 1.45 p.m. or 2.00 p.m. on Saturday or Sunday Requirements: Not a Festival or Bazaar Day On a sunny Sunday afternoon, you entered the Town Screen from the Waterfall screen, to experience Sherry's 1st Heart Event. Sherry was walking towards the Cafe in the square when she spied him. The Sunshine Islands Heart Event Music played in the background. Sherry: Good afternoon, (your name). You (with music) Sherry: The weather is really nice today, isn't it? I can't help but feel good! Claire and Nellie now approach from the right. Claire: Oh, Sherry. How are you? Sherry: Hello there, Claire and Nellie. Oh, Claire. Thank you for the cake the other day. (laughing) It was very tasty. Claire (laughing): You're welcome, dear. I'm glad you liked it. I'll have to bring you some more. Nellie: Oh, it's always so good. Bring me some too. Claire: Sure thing. Nellie: Well, take care, Sherry. Claire: Goodbye. Sherry: Yes, I'll see you two later. We both watch as they drift away together. Sherry: Those two live next to each other. Now Stuart and Ethel walk up from the bridge to face us. Ethel: See, dear? Just as I said, it's Sherry. Stuart: ho ho ho. Your eyes are sharper than mine. I couldn't tell. You both face the old pair now. Sherry: Hello, Stuart. Hello, Ethel. Are you two out on a date? Ethel (uh ha ha): Oh, we're just taking a walk, dear. Thank you for the massage the other day. We both felt wonderful afterwards. Sherry: Don't mention it. I'm glad that you both enjoyed it. Stuart: A massage from a young woman like you? It was like a dream! Ethel: Stuart!!! Stuart: Oops! I think I left something on the stove... Ethel: Hey, get back here! Stuart!!! Ethel races south, following her husband. Sherry: They run the hotel in town. (laughing) They're a pretty funny couple. You (...) Sherry: What is it? Is there something on my face? Your choices now: Your hair is sticking out. You really know every one! Choose: You really know every one! Sherry: I've been here for a while. You'll know everybody soon enough. Everybody here is very nice. I'm sure you'll get along with every one. ... Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep you. You have lots of work to do, don't you? When you have free time, let's chat again. Goodbye for now. She walks away as I watch her leave. When the Event ends, you are alone on the path at the entrance to the Town Screen. Purple Heart Event Location: Enter Waterfall Screen from Town Screen Time: Noon or early afternoon (1.30 p.m.) on any weekday except Wednesday On Tuesday, you entered the Waterfall Screen from the Town Screen to experience Sherry's 2nd Heart Event. Sherry was standing next to the Waterfall when you walk up to her. Sherry (!): Hi, (your name. You startled me. Can I help you? Your choices: What are you up to? Nah, I'm just wandering. Choose: What are you up to? Sherry (?) Oh, I'm just relaxing. I finally finished doing all my chores. It takes awhile. Do you want to stay here with me for a minute, (your name)? You (with music) We both turn to face the river now, side by side. Sherry: (your name), you're a farm owner, right? I think that's a fantastice job to have. Someday I'll be buying your milk and vegetables at the bazaar. I hope that you'll give me a discount. You (with sweat drop) Sherry (laughing): Hee hee hee. You (with sweat drop again) Sherry turns to face You now. Sherry: Oh, I should let you get back to work. It was fun chatting. I hope you have a good day at the farm. You walk away as she watches. The event ends with you alone at the entrance to the Waterfall Screen, on the path near the lamppost. Blue Heart Event » Felix's house » 7:00 am to 12:00 pm (noon) - Saturday or Sunday » Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather » Not on a Bazaar or Festival day » Sherry is at a blue heart color (20,000 FP) or higher » Felix has 20,000 FP (3 hearts) or more » You have seen the Purple Heart Event Felix is trying to tell his daughter how much he appreciates all the chores that she does, and seems to feel a little guilty for having her work so hard. Sherry reminds him that he is the mayor and has a whole town to look after. When you walk into the room, Felix is annoyed that you may have heard some of their conversation. Sherry apologizes for her father's outburst. : I'll be on my way... (-2000 FP) :: Felix apologizes for his outburst and hopes you return home safely. : What's wrong? (+3000 FP to Sherry, -1000 FP to Felix) :: Sherry's not sure what is wrong. She was busy cleaning when her father suddenly started apologizing to her. Felix explains that his wife died shortly after his daughter was born, so he has been raising her by himself. He isn't very good at household chores and feels terrible that she spends so much time doing them. Felix feels guilty for not giving her enough free time to be normal. :: Sherry explains to her father that she doesn't mind the chores at all. Besides, when she gets married she'll have to do her share of the chores anyway. The talk of marriage gets Felix in an overprotective mood, and he begins to demand who she plans on marrying. It was just an example Sherry was talking about, and asks you for confirmation. Now Felix thinks that somehow you're involved in his daughter's marriage fantasy! Sherry tells you to quickly run away before her father catches you. Yellow Heart Event » Walk from Zephyr Town to the Waterfall Area » 1:00 pm to 4:00 pm - Saturday or Sunday » Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather » Not on a Bazaar or Festival day » Sherry is at a yellow heart color (40,000 FP) or higher » You have seen the Blue Heart Event You are walking along when Sherry catches up to you. Do you have time to talk with her? No problem; the two of you head to a more secluded area. Sherry seems nervous, but wants to talk to you about her father. He lacks any skills for doing chores! She is wondering if she does get married, if he is going to be okay. What do you think? : Guess you can't marry (-2000 FP) : He's an adult. (+3000 FP) :: You're right. He's a grown man so he'll be okay. Sherry feels better now. She apologizes for asking such a random question. Rival Heart Events Rival Black Heart Event » Walk from Waterfall area to Zephyr Town » 4:00 pm to 6:00 pm - Saturday, Sunday, or Monday » Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather » Not on a Bazaar or Festival day » Year 1, Spring 22 or later » Sherry at a black heart color Marian and Lloyd are talking by the café when Sherry meets up with them. Marian explains that Lloyd was showing her a flower that he picked up on one of his latest trips. Lloyd gives Marian the flower as a gift, and tells Sherry that he has one for her too; many of the girls in the country he was in were wearing them. He puts it in her hat for her and she thanks him. Now she looks like a flower princess, he tells her. Marian thinks the flower looks cute on her too. Rival Purple Heart Event » Felix's house » 12:00 pm to 4:00 pm - Saturday or Sunday » Rainy weather » Not on a Bazaar or Festival day » You have seen the Black rival event » Year 2 or later » Sherry is at a black or purple heart color Lloyd is at the house to see Felix, but Sherry tells him that her father isn't home at the moment. She offers to take a message for him. Lloyd just had some new stories to tell him about his travels, so he doesn't really need to leave a message. Lloyd notices that Felix hasn't been home a lot lately. Sherry explains that her father has been very busy and he seems tired. She is getting worried that he's exhausting himself by working too much. Lloyd mentions that she has not been smiling recently, and she admits that she might be a little tired too. It's sweet of Lloyd to notice though. Sherry figures she just needs to cook something up that will give her father some energy. Lloyd likes that idea, and offers to find an exotic recipe for her. Rival Blue Heart Event » Walk from Hotel area to Zephyr Town » 5:00 pm to 8:00 pm - Saturday or Sunday » Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather » Not on a Bazaar or Festival day » You have seen the Purple rival event » Year 3 or later » Sherry is at a black, purple, or blue heart color Lloyd and Sherry bump into each other walking through town. Lloyd asks how Sherry's cooking was going, and she admits that the recipe and ingredients he gave her were great. He's glad to hear that, since her cooking must be why Felix has so much more energy lately. Sherry says it is all because of him, and he tells her he's going to bring more unusual ingredients to her the next time he visits. Sherry asks if he would join them for dinner, but he can't tonight. He tells her he will sometime soon though. Sherry says that she'll think of a recipe just for him. Rival Yellow Heart Event » Felix's house » 12:00 pm to 4:00 pm - Thursday » Rainy weather » Not on a Bazaar or Festival day » You have seen the Blue rival event » Year 4 or later » Sherry is at a black, purple, blue, green, or yellow heart color Lloyd is going up the stairs to Felix's office when he bumps into Sherry. She mentions that she doesn't see him upstairs very often, and wanted to know if there was a reason. Lloyd tells her that he doesn't have a excuse, but he just wanted to see her. He doesn't need a reason for that! Sherry tells him that she was about go to visit him, so he asks why. She doesn't have a reason either; she just wanted to, that's all. She doesn't need an excuse either, right? It looks like they're copying each other and Sherry tells him that she likes it. Raw Items: all Pickles Cooked Dishes: All Salads, all Porridges, all Tofu Dishes Raw Items: all Butterflies, Moondrop Flower, Herb Perfume, Green Tea (Tin),Sencha Tea (Tin), Macha Tea (Tin), Puer Tea (Tin), Oolong Tea (Tin), Oolong Tea (Tin), Oolong Tea (Tin), Diamond, Topaz, Pink Diamond Cooked Dishes: Egg Soup, Rice Ball, Fried Rice Ball, Egg over Rice, Sushi Over Rice, White Bread, Soy Milk, all Sandwiches, French Toast, Steamed Bread,Jelly Bread, Herb Bread, Butter Roll, Noodles, Buckwheat Noodles, Green Tea(brewed), Sencha Tea (brewed), Macha Tea (brewed), Puer Tea (brewed), Oolong Tea (brewed) Utensil: Pot Ingredients: Mint + Chamomile + Lavender. A mixed herb salad. Has a nice fragrance. Oh wow! An herb salad! Thank you! I love it. (laughing) Wow! I really like this! Thank you. Thank you. I appreciate it. (polite) (+50 AP) A birthday gift? Thank you. Sherry's 1st Heart Event: Enter Town Screen from Waterfall Screen from 1.00 p.m. to 4.30 p.m. on Sunday or Saturday. Sherry's 2nd Heart Event: Enter Waterfall Screen from Town Screen from Noon to 1.55 p.m. on any Weekday apart from Wednesday. Sherry's 3rd Heart Event: Enter Sherry's House between 7.00 a.m. and 8.55 a.m. on Sunday or Saturday Requirements: Felix must have a minimum of 3 Hearts. Sherry's 4th Heart Event: Enter Waterfall Screen from Town Screen on Sunday or Saturday from 1.00 p.m. to 3.50 p.m.